1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball having a core, an envelope layer, an intermediate layer and a cover. The invention relates in particular to a multi-piece solid golf ball which exhibits an excellent flight performance not only in the mid head-speed range, but also in the low head-speed range, and which moreover is endowed with both a good feel at impact and an excellent durability to repeated impact.
2. Prior Art
Numerous golf balls which are capable of achieving an excellent flight performance and excellent spin properties when hit at high head speeds and of providing a good feel at impact have hitherto been developed in order to address the needs of professional golfers and skilled amateurs. However, because such balls are generally designed so as to achieve an ideal amount of deformation when struck at a high head speed, amateur golfers having a low head speed are often unable to impart sufficient deformation to the ball. Hence, the inherent performance of such balls cannot be exhibited when played by low head-speed golfers, as a result of which the balls fail to travel a sufficient distance or have a poor feel at impact.
Developing a golf ball to which even a low head-speed golfer can impart sufficient deformation and which has an excellent flight performance and a good feel at impact is thus important for expanding the golfer base.
Prior-art publications relating to the invention include JP-A 2011-092708, JP-A 2000-61001 and JP-A 2000-61000.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multi-piece solid golf ball which is capable of exhibiting an excellent flight performance, not only when played by mid head-speed golfers, but even when played by low head-speed golfers, and which moreover has both a good feel at impact and an excellent durability to repeated impact.